The Three Witches
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Halloween is coming to Falena! Miakis finally managed to persuade Zerase to join the party. Too bad her two sisters from other worlds decided to come as well. Crossover from Jigoku Shoujo and xxxHolic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Three Witches**

**Genre: Mystery/Humor**

**Ratings: T**

**Fandom: Suikoden**

**Crossover Characters: xxxHolic—Yuko Ichihara, Jigoku Shoujo—Ai Emma.**

**Summary: Halloween is coming to Suiko World. While the Dawn Army wanted to celebrate it, shocking news came to Zerase. The prisoners of Hell Girl's Hell escaped and now hiding in Suiko World. Yuko Ichihara and Ai Emma came to aid Zerase capturing those sinful souls back to Ai's domain. R & R to find out more.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Suikoden or Konami, and everything I wrote here just for entertainer.**

* * *

**Part 1: Start of Nightmare**

"Halloween?"

"Yes! We'll hold a Halloween party and we hope you can participate too, Zerase!"

Zerase furrowed her eyebrows. Her icy blue eyes stared icily at the woman before her. Queen's Knight Miakis currently was trying to persuade the Tablet Guardian to join in Halloween party that will commence in five day after today. Apparently, the purple-haired woman managed to make Prince Freyjadour and the tactician Lucretia Merces to agree arranging the party, as they couldn't have any celebration at all lately, what's with the war and meetings with the alliances. Now, they have little time to relax, why not make a party where everyone could refresh their mind after all those wars?

The cloaked lady sighed. "Why me?"

"Well, technically everyone free to attend or not, but we need you to make the event more, err…" Miakis stopped to think for a suitable word to express it. "…Well, to make the event more…'mystic'! Yes, more mystic! Jeane and Eresh also agreed to attend the party!"

"Even if they agree to join, that's not meant I must attend the party as well."

"Huh? But people say you're like a sentai team!"

A mystery eyebrow was lifted. "A sentai team?"

"Yup! You're the one of the formidable trio, or that was what I heard from people," the Queen's Knight explained with funny smirk. "None dare to come close if the three powerful mages—Eresh, Jeane and Zerase, come together. They fear you will crush them with your powerful magic power."

_Stupid mortals and their foolish rumors._

"So, c'mon, Zerase…join us!" pleaded Miakis.

She started to use a technique she learned from her master. Her ex-master. Or her master that no longer her master but soon will be her master again. Or whatever. The younger woman started to unleash the technique: super-duper puppy eyes. With that technique, she was able to make the Prince fulfilled her plea. But using it to Zerase? The success percentage very low, Miakis knew that. Even still, trying is better than do nothing.

Zerase, whom felt creepy from being stared with such creepy eyes, nodded reluctantly. "Fine then. I just need to attend the party, right?" she concluded.

Miakis' jump of joy was very noticeable. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much Zerase!" she cheered. She walked to the door and turned around before gone completely to the corridor. "Remember to wear a costume, okay? Halloween, count down to five days! See ya!"

"Wait, why I need to wear,"—the door was slammed, coincidentally because the knight lady was too happy to hold back her strength—"…a costume…?"

The black haired lady sighed heavily, considering canceling her promise. However, she have her pride, and she will not pull back her swear. While she was wondering what kind of reason she would give to Miakis so she do not need to wear any silly costume, a white stuffy bunny popped out of midair. It landed on to the hard floor with a loud "aww!", made Zerase startled and quickly turned around to find the stuff appeared in the Sealed Room.

Zerase took the stuff in her hands. The thing fainted, maybe because it landed roughly and it conscious knocked off. The thing have white fur, red gem on the forehead, long ears like the normal bunny, but its body was too fat to be considered as normal bunny. It size also too small, so it was defined unknown creature. The sorceress pulled out one of her needles, planned to kill it before it could attack her. Nevertheless, a second later, she recognized the stuff.

"…Mokona-Modoki…?" she called out.

Upon hearing the name, the unknown thing got up and looked up to see the one whom lifted it from the ground. Even in awake state, its eyes remained shut. However, it definitely could see Zerase's face. It smiled widely once it recognized her too.

"Miss Hoshi!" it exclaimed, jumped on to Zerase's shroud. "Long time no see! You're not look so different since the last time we met, and Mokona was sure it has been a long time! But you're still pretty like before! How have you been?"

"Yes, thank you and I'm fine, thank you," replied the woman in black in one line. "At any rate, my name is Zerase, not Hoshi. Please call me with my true name, Mokona."

"Nee, but Hoshi is cuter than Zerase."

"…Whatever. Did you bring any message from Yuko?"

"Ah yes! Mokona almost forget!"

The snow bunny, also known as newly introduced Mokona, jumped from Zerase's veil. This time, it landed as light as feather. It walked with its small feet and searched for the right place to stand. It finally stopped and it facing an empty wall of the Sealed Room. Mokona then opened his eyes, shot lights to the wall and forming a screen-like picture. For a while, the screen was blurry, but seconds later, the picture became clearer and a woman with sexy summer dress appeared on the screen.

_"Ah, finally we're connected. Took you long enough, Mokona,"_ commented the sexy woman. Apparently, she was sitting lazily on a long couch, made a sexy pose.

"Mokona really sorry, Yuko. Mokona was fainted a while before could connect the screen," explained Mokona sadly.

_"Its okay, no worry, Mokona,"_ Yuko giggled airily. She then shifted her eyes to see Zerase, who has been silent ever since the screen appeared in her working place. _"Ah, Hoshi-chan…has been awhile. Pity you still lack fashion-sense."_

"I don't need any fashion-sense, Yuko. And it is Zerase, I remind you, in any case you're catching up with your age and your memory has messed up, what's with unnatural things happen around you," corrected Zerase coldly.

_"Maa…but Hoshi-chan is better than Zerase-chan. Though, if you gladly agree to call me Yuko-nee, like Ai-chan did, then I will stop calling you Hoshi-chan…"_

"Fine…Yuko-nee…"

_"Ah, that's much better, Hoshi-chi."_

"Yuko!"

_"Then it's back to Hoshi-chan, tee hee…"_

Zerase gave up. Like master, like pet, after all. "So, what do you want now? If you want me to do errands for you, forget it. I will be very busy this week and have no time to do mere chores for your silly customers."

_"Mou, don't be so cold, Hoshi-chan…"_ the witch pouted cutely. _"It is Ai-chan's request, after all. Surely we can't reject a help request from our dear little sister?"_

"Yuko…she's only a friend that associated with darkness like us. Only friend, nothing more. You could at the least differentiate comrade with family," grumbled the Star bearer. "But that is other matter. What Ai wants from you? …If she asking to help her gathering people for her to send to her Hell domain, with all due respect, I refuse to do so."

_"Hoshi-chan, you should stop making speculations before you heard the details,"_ reprimanded the moon sorceress. _"Ai-chan said because she was too busy lately, she forgot to tighten the seal of her sinners. Because of that, some made their way break free from the Hell and escape to many different worlds. I have captured those whom run away to my world, and she already sent her three loyal servants to capture the rest. But…it appears that some managed to reach your world."_

Zerase gritted her teeth. "Just great. Sinners from Hell came to this world while it's only five days to Halloween."

_"Huh? Your world will have Halloween in five days, Hoshi-chan?"_

Zerase nodded. Later, she regretted to be so honest with her old friend. Yuko seemed delightfully amused. A huge grin formed on her red cherry lips. She even corrected her sitting position and looked at the screen straightly.

_"That's so wonderful! I want to go see the Halloween party! Can I come, Hoshi-chan? Please, pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" _the older woman said pleadingly. Somehow, it reminded Zerase of a certain woman who was just came by and pleading in the same fashion as Yuko did right now.

"If you come to exorcise the sinners as well, then you may," decided Zerase. Yuko almost jumped in joy from her seat to hear the heartily approval, before the Star sorceress added sternly. "But, under several conditions."

_"Oh please, Hoshi-chan…"_

"If you don't want, then forget it."

_"Uhuh…fine, fine. I'll listen to it."_

"Not only listen. DO it."

_"Yeah, yeah. Just say it."_

Zerase lifted her index finger. "First, only you can come from your world. No Maru and Moro. No your new servant Watanuki. None. Except Black Mokona, because I'm sure you need it to send the sinners back to their domain."

_"Only me and Black Mokona. Gotcha," _the other black haired woman nodded.

"Second. You must bring Ai along, because she was their mistress and the one who could handle them if by any chance they were out of control. Also, make sure you can forbid her to invite anyone here using her service to send people into her Hell."

_"Bring Ai and forbid her to send anyone from your world to hell. Gotcha,"_ the witchy mistress nodded, again. _"Anything else?"_

"That's all."

_"Okay! Thank you, Hoshi-chan. I'll see you later. I'll make sure we will have a lot of fun in the Halloween party later! See ya!"_

And the connection was off. Mokona shut its eyes again. "See you again, Hoshi-chan!"

Mokona opened its mouth and a light came out, engulfing it. Once the light disappeared, Mokona also disappear, left no trace of its visit to the Sealed Chamber. Zerase let out a deep sigh before turning around and cursing her ill fate.

"Looks like I can't escape from the party after all…sigh."

* * *

**Author Note:** To be honest, I'm still mad about the tragedy that happen to me -sobs- But Halloween is coming and I couldn't help but to be happy celebrate it! And yes, I love xxxHolic and also Jigoku Shoujo, and both Yuko and Ai looks similar with Zerase...their aura...their beauty...I can't help but to think they maybe related :p It's only fanfiction okay? Anything I write, happen! -Luca's laugh...I love his laugh!- Errr...comment, protest and anything, please?_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Three Witches**

**Genre: Mystery/Humor**

**Ratings: T**

**Fandom: Suikoden**

**Crossover Characters: xxxHolic—Yuko Ichihara, Jigoku Shoujo—Ai Emma.**

**Summary: Halloween is coming to Suiko World. While the Dawn Army wanted to celebrate it, shocking news came to Zerase. The prisoners of Hell Girl's Hell escaped and now hiding in Suiko World. Yuko Ichihara and Ai Emma came to aid Zerase capturing those sinful souls back to Ai's domain. R & R to find out more.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Suikoden or Konami, xxxHolic or CLAMP, Jigoku Shoujo or its project company, and everything I wrote here just for entertainment.**

* * *

**Part 2: Climax of Nightmare**

It was bizarre.

Only seconds upon their arrival, Yuko Ichihara and Ai Emma had made a big commotion around the castle. Partly because their unusual appearances—Yuko was wearing a super-sexy red colored long dress, whilst Ai wearing black-white with red butterfly patterns yukata. Their fashion was unusual for Falenans or other nations on Suiko World, so yeah, they are very eye-catching. The other part was because their pretty overbearing. Men stunned when saw those females walked before them, almost like when Jeane strolled down on the castle white her Charm Rune activated.

Zerase had informed that Yuko and Ai, whom disguised to be Zerase's distant relatives, would come to spend their holiday here. Prince Freyjadour, as generous as ever, allowed them to stay in Marina's inn for a week, even allowed them to participate in the Halloween party. As promised, Yuko didn't bring anything except spare clothes for a week there (and costumes she planned to wear in the party) and Kuro-Mokona, the black version of Mokona which appeared in front of Zerase in the previous chapter. Ai, on the contrary, brought nothing at all.

Worse yet, whenever Zerase trying to ask when they will start searching for exorcise, Yuko always dragged Ai along to enjoy the beauty of Sun Castle or having a pleasant bath time in Miroon's bath. In result, the Halloween party will commence tomorrow and the three never had the chance to search for those sinners.

Zerase had enough with it. Therefore, she waiting in the guest room for Yuko and Ai come back from their fishing tournament with the Raftfleet fishermen.

"Ah…that feels so good, don't you think, Ai-chan, Mokona?" asked the older woman as she entered their room.

"It is. Mokona had his fun with the fishes too," agreed the black bunny, identical with the previous thing that had visited Zerase at the previous days.

Ai nodded as an approval. She then noticed that Zerase was there, sat on Yuko's bed, folding arms and stared icily at both females. "…Yuko-nee, it seems Zerase want to say something to you, and she's in foul mood."

"Ah yes! How if you joining the dinner with us, Hoshi-chan? Hm?" invited Yuko, pushed the light switch of that room.

Zerase wasn't answering. She kept staring coldly, especially to the moon sorceress. Yuko chuckled nervously. "Oh well, okay. I'll hear your complaint."

"It is almost Halloween, Yuko," started the star bearer. "You know more than others about it. If Halloween comes, monsters will receive more power, without any exception. Even it in legends or myths, they would tell the same. Halloween day have a strange effect to give strength to any monsters, evil spirits, and even those Sinners will gained more power during the day. If they attack us tomorrow, we'll dead for sure."

Surprisingly, Yuko let out a hearty laughter. Both Zerase and Ai lifted an eyebrow. "Maa…you're worrying too much, Hoshi-chan. You know, there was once a great man saying, 'where three gather, you have a sentai team!'" she explained between her laughs.

"Yuko-nee, I never heard such idioms in whole of my life," commented the Hell Girl.

"…And here people say that the sentai team consist me, Eresh and Jeane," added Zerase so not helpful, but in a matter-of-factly manner nonetheless.

"Ahem, well…but it's true, right?" the dimensional witch smirked funnily. "You don't need to worry. Why do you think we're associated with the darkness, Hoshi-chan? Because, no matter what happens, anytime, anywhere, we can handle anything related to evil deeds easily. That's the meaning of our existences."

Zerase stunned. Yuko was right there. The reason why they became close like this was that they have the same power. Power associated with darkness. Yuko was blessed with not only dimensional teleportation, but also the power of moon—darkness. Ai granted the power to send people to her domain, Hell, part of working with vengeance—darkness. While Zerase…well, you know how things works with her, what's with she being the Bearer of Stars and Traveler of Night, just like a great Seer once said. Their appearance was also similar with each other—long black hair, sexy in their special way, and shrouded in mysteries. No wonder sometimes Yuko consider that they were family, with her being the eldest sister, Zerase the second, and Ai was the youngest of the three.

"Fine. I'll go with your plan. But if things get worse…you must handle it yourself," concluded Zerase with defeated sigh.

"You're most kind, Hoshi-chan, tee hee," the older woman giggled. It was almost scary how she was remarkably similar with a certain rune mistress in the castle, whom coincidentally happened to be one of the three sentais too. "So, speaking of Halloween…have you prepared your costume, Hoshi-chan, Ai-chan?"

The unexpected topic made the dark wizard startled. She looked down depressed. "No…not yet."

Yuko grew a wicked smirk all of sudden. "As expected from my two dear sisters…well, you must feel grateful; I brought more than one costume. C'mon, let's see which one that fit you well. Ai-chan, which one do you want? Ah, kitten will be most suitable for your cuteness! And Hoshi-chan... How about a different fashion for a change, out of your ordinary style? Then, white is the best, eh? Yes, I definitely have one here…"

Zerase and Ai traded glances. It would seem like having a sexy, modest sorceress for a persistent and passionate sister was a bad idea…though they were not formally bound to be blood sister yet. Even still, the pitiful little sisters couldn't escape their fate in this one moment…

* * *

Finally, the day was come. Several worshippers were busy wandering around; even it was just for adding last-minute extensions and touch-ups for the decorations, or simple running about to make sure everything was set in their place. Most people spent their day preparing their respective costumes, or helping Retso and Shun Min cooking for the party's delicacies in the restaurant below. Whatever they do, the inhabitants of Sun Castle definitely happy to welcome the party anytime by now. Never once they ever became this busy, beside when they need to clean the castle from the lake's water.

Finally, the sun sunk and gone behind the horizon, and night fell to Falena. The castle was became dimmer thanks to Lady Miakis' command, as she reasoned to make the situation more 'mystic'. When the sun fully disappeared along with its light and stars could be seen in the night sky accompanied by the beautiful full moon, Jeane unleashed a spark of light into the sky, made a signal. Soon after the spark lit up in the sky, the castle's lamps were lit up as well. People shot their party crackers, blown the colorful streamers and confetti into the air. In unison and singsong voice, everyone cheered.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN DAY!"

Followed with loud clasps from every corner of the castle. Everyone was really happy in this party. After hearing a simple and short speech from Prince Freyjadour about the fun of Halloween party, people started to scramble around, found mate to talk with. As for Zerase, she grouped with Yuko and Ai. Jeane was enjoying herself as she wearing a Egypt queen-like costume and really behave like a queen, what's with those drolly men offering party cookies and pumpkin juices to her. Eresh at the other side, wearing a normal librarian costume though still covering her mouth with a cover, went into a serious conversation with both Levi and Alhazred. Now the three witches were stood in a corner, each holding pumpkin juice in their hand.

"What now?" Zerase asked. She was donned in a white halter neck dress, and her usually loosened hair was braided down thanks to a certain woman. And her usually unadorned face has a thin make up thanks to that certain woman as well. To be honest, Zerase has threatened Yuko to stop the make over. But the moon witch threatened her back so the star sorceress has no choice but to oblige.

"Ai-chan, did you feel their presence?" asked Yuko. Tonight, she looks beautiful in a green nightgown. Her long hair braided up high fashionably and she had a cat eyes make up type. She did the make-over all by herself, of course.

The Hell Girl, now disguised as a butterfly queen (because forced by Yuko to) wear a red long dress and a fake butterfly wings on her back. She looked up to her two sisters and shook her head. "No…I can feel the presence, but only a little…"

"Hmm…well, then…how about you, Mokona?"

No answer. The three looked at each other. Black Mokona, the black version of Mokona-Modoki, was gone from their sight. It became harder to find him because the hall's light was dimmer to merry the event. However, it seems our cute-things-lover Oracle was very helping tonight. Zerase looked around and eventually found Haswar, wearing a furfur costume, hugging a black bunny in her embrace. Stood around the Oracle were the Prince and his knights. The dark sorceress tugged at her sisters' sleeves and pointed at the royal group.

"Ah, there you are, Mokona…" Yuko approached her assistant. "Naughty boy. Why did you wander off without telling me?"

"Oh, so this is your pet, Miss…Yuko, was it?" Haswar looked up to the taller woman.

"Mokona is not a pet! Mokona is Mokona!" protested the black bunny.

Zerase and Ai let out a heavy sigh. However, just as they stopped sighing, they felt a strange sensation, tingled their spines. The three witches looked at different directions. Their eyes and ears were sharp, ready to detect if anything dangerous coming. Prince Freyjadour lifted an eyebrow to see his Table Guardian was grim like that. Of course, she was unfriendly, never smiling, and very cold to everyone without any exception. But this was different. It was almost the same whenever she sensed that the Twilight Rune would be used. She looks very serious, and…dangerous.

"Prince," the Tenkan started. "Command your knights to lead this people to safe place. Get anyone that have affinity in holy power gather and ready with his or her magic. An ambush attack will come…and only people like us that could handle this."

The Royal Highness still stared unbelieving at the sorceress. "An ambush? But, why--"

He couldn't finish his words. All of sudden, dark shadows were appeared, entered the castle through the wall. Seeing the unearthly being, everyone was panicked and started to scream in fear. The Prince was immediately reacting at this, barking orders to his soldiers to calm down his people. Meanwhile, Zerase, Yuko, Ai, and Mokona stayed calm in this chaotic situation.

"I'm sure this is not the only place the sinners appear," said the butterfly cosplayer. "Only three in sight…I'm sure there are seven others, scaring people around this castle. Please find them, and if you find them…" she handed over a roll of red string, one for each, "…bind them with this."

"Oh…looks similar with the red bind of destiny!" the emerald queen guffawed. Mokona, who was stood on her shoulder, took over the roll and kept it safe.

"I'll handle these three. Mokona, if you and Yuko-nee find any of them, absorb them and sent them immediately to Hell. I'll be after Zerase once I'm finished with these one."

"Sure. Let's go," and the white gowned woman disappeared in darkness, as did her older sister.

Ai, walked to the middle of the hall, prepared with a bell. She was waiting until the people became fewer so she had some spaces to do the ritual. However, Queen's Knight Kyle found and approached her. He tapped her shoulder, earned the attention of that young girl.

"Hey, little miss, you should run too," the blonde knight said. "We'll handle the situation here, so you don't need to worry and--"

"No. You back off," commanded the girl. "It is my specialization. You better don't intrude the rite, or else I'm forced to bring you to Hell as well as these poor souls."

_Well, this girl is definitely similar with Zerase…_ Kyle thought briefly. He let out a deep sigh. "You sure? I don't want to get killed by Zerase if she find out you're wounded at this…"

"Don't worry. You better go help your comrades now."

The man shrugged and went away. The hall finally became emptier than before. The three souls still busy scaring people with their horrible appearances. The girl raised her bell and rang it three times. At that, the souls startled and looked at Ai. They gasped to see the hell girl was there, ready to send them back to the place where they supposed to live. When the sinners started to fly away, she had finished her chant.

_"The homeless souls who have broken the chain of fate, thou shalt not wander and thou shalt not live. Shalt thou hath a choice…it is to sink in the deepest river of vengeance. Return now!"_

The bell glowed and opened a big, dark hole before the girl. In seconds, the three formless souls were absorbed in it. Ai rang the bell on her bracelet, and the gate closed. She let out a deep sigh.

"Seven to go. I hope Yuko-nee and Mokona working seriously tonight…"

* * *

**Author Note:** Gosh. Fast-update. This is only three-parter so the next chapter is the last. Thanks for Insense for the favorite and Lady-von-Strife for the alerts. Glad you like it :) I hope this one is good too. Well, send your comments. I'll update in...Halloween. See ya!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Three Witches**

**Genre: Mystery/Humor**

**Ratings: T**

**Fandom: Suikoden**

**Crossover Characters: xxxHolic—Yuko Ichihara, Jigoku Shoujo—Ai Emma.**

**Summary: Halloween is coming to Suiko World. While the Dawn Army wanted to celebrate it, shocking news came to Zerase. The prisoners of Hell Girl's Hell escaped and now hiding in Suiko World. Yuko Ichihara and Ai Emma came to aid Zerase capturing those sinful souls back to Ai's domain. R & R to find out more.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Suikoden or Konami, xxxHolic or CLAMP, Jigoku Shoujo or its project company, and everything I wrote here just for entertainment.**

* * *

**Part 3: Epilogue of Nightmare**

"Haiz…"

Four dark shadows were tied down with the red string. Yuko and Mokona stood firmly on the dock. They were finally found the beings scaring fishermen. She already told them to run away into the castle, so she could freely use her power to calm down the lost souls. After fifteen minutes trying to catch the sneaky beings, the four of them finally bind with the red threads.

"Mokona, you may eat them now," commanded the black haired witch.

"Okay dokay!" replied the black bunny.

Mokona opened his mouth. It started to glow, and eventually a strong wind emerged. The souls started to absorb into his mouth, like asteroid absorbed by a black hole. Once they all went into his mouth, Mokona shut his mouth and stopped the absorbance, before he eaten the wharf as well. He gulped it all and let out a deep breath.

"Thanks for the delicious meal!"

"Glad you like it," Yuko giggled. She looked up into the dark mist shrouding the Round Hall. "Well, it seems Hoshi-chan get a little trouble…she didn't get used with this kind of things. Let's go, Mokona."

"Yeah. Let's go to save Miss Hoshi!"

* * *

At the same time, Zerase was struggled between the shadows. She couldn't catch up with their unearthly speed. Every needle she threw into the dark beings always went straight and passed their mist-like body. She really hates to admit it but she was hopeless in matter of exorcising.

"Ara…so the Bearer of Star is having trouble one or two too."

The white dressed woman turned her head and found her wizardess friends approaching. Both prepared with their magic staff, ready to unleash their strongest magic. They gathered and forming a circle.

"Eresh, you know what to do," ordered the pink-haired enchantress in a singsong voice.

"Eresh know," the clergy said. She raised her cane staff, finished her chant. A large magic circle formed on the ground, sealed the movements of the three shadows. At the next second, pillar of lights started forming and attacked the dark beings, hurt them badly but not made them disappeared.

"Saa…just as I thought," Jeane said, bemused. "These so-called sinners are vulnerable to holy magic, but we can't kill them completely except with special rite, right?"

Zerase nodded. "We should catch them…somehow."

"Hmm…do you have any plan?"

"Only to make them catch off their guards, but I have no idea how I can do that."

"Well then, that is my role."

The rune mistress took several steps forward. She waited for one shadow to attack her, before gave it a wink. The shadow's movements stopped; instead, it started to float around Jeane tamely. Zerase and Eresh knew what it means. Her Charm Rune was activated and happily spreading out its power. Only in seconds, the three sinners, who in their previous life were scoundrels, flying around the mistress. Not so different with the normal situation, except this time she was surrounded with disgusted-looking men.

"Now, what will you do?" queried the short sorcerer.

The star mage approached the soul. One by one, she was binding the souls with the red string. Surprisingly, the shadows didn't even struggling. It was as if they were completely forgotten their true attention and decided to be Jeane's slaves. Thanks to it, the process was faster than she thought. Once the coldest among the Falena sentai team finished tied down all three of em, the sexy wizardess deactivated her Rune. The sinners soon realized they were tied with the red string. Too bad, they were too late to escape.

"Not worse than your other sentai team, right?" Jeane asked naughtily.

"Hmph. You and Yuko was the same," commented Zerase lazily.

Not so long after that, the Hell Girl and the dimensional witch appeared in the Round Hall. Mokona quickly hopped off from Yuko's arms onto Jeane's opened bosom and the two similar women immediately stirred into a fancy talk. Eresh and Zerase watched over Ai doing her rite of sending the sinners back to her domain. Once she finished, she turned around to see her 'older sister'.

"Yuko-nee, my business here is done," she said in deadpan voice. "I should immediately return to Hell and look over the sinners."

"So soon? Well, I guess I'm okay with that…" Yuko curved a graceful smirk. "…Say my hello to your servants. Oh yes, make sure you give those escapers proper punishments. And…visit me anytime. I'll gladly grant your wish without any payment."

Zerase's eyebrow lifted. "Without any payment? That's so kind of you."

"I'll do anything for my beloved Ai-chan, tee hee."

"See you, then," a black-red portal opened behind her. She took few steps backwards and off she gone into her home.

Jeane looked at Yuko. "Will you go home soon too?"

"Well, I think I have enough vacation. Maru and Moro maybe will feel lonely too…and Watanuki maybe will be in danger soon," the emerald queen shrugged. "If anything, you two may come to my place anytime, Jeane, Eresh-chan. I will grant your wish."

"Oh, what it'll cost me?" the pink-haired rune sage joked.

"Hmm…the secret for your eternal beauty?"

"Ah…that's too much…"

"Sure. Eresh will pay you a visit sometimes," Eresh nodded slightly.

"Okay then. Time to go home," a black portal appeared next to Yuko. Mokona hopped off from Jeane's embrace into his master's shoulder. "See you next time, Hoshi-chan, Jeane, Eresh-chan!"

"See you!" cheered Mokona as he waved his hands.

The black portal shut and disappeared. Zerase let out a brief sigh. She tried to go into the shade so she could teleport back into the Sealed Room. However, Jeane's firm grasp stopped her steps. She turned around and gave the sexy enchantress an annoyed, weary glare.

"Not yet," she said in melodious voice. "The party will go on."

Zerase widened her eyes. "Don't tell me, you…!"

"Jeane is telling the Dawn Prince to continue the party once the riot is settled down."

The black sorceress moaned. _Neither Yuko, neither Jeane…both of them made me terribly annoyed…sigh…_

* * *

**Author Note:** Maa...it's so short. Sorry. Maybe in the future I'll change it and adding some omakes...or continue it. This is the best I can do for now. For now, just enjoy a little interview below...See you in my next fic! Tataaa! Oh yeah, don't forget to review :)

**

* * *

Interview with the Three Witches**

Mokona: Hello and welcome to Three Witches' Interview! This is Mokona and Mokona will guide readers for awhile, asking the three pretty ladies some questions!

Yuko: Haiz...you're such a smooth-talker, Mokona...

Zerase and Ai: -in their mind- Creep...

Mokona: Alright! First question, when you three met actually?

Yuko: I remember it like it was yesterday...both of em came to my shop...you know, the whole dealie about 'Fate'...

Zerase and Ai: LIAR!

Zerase: I was absorbed by white Mokona and arrived in her shop.

Ai: I was forcefully taken by the twin Maru and Moro.

Yuko: Ah, is that so?

Mokona: Ahem! Second question! What made you stay close?

Ai: Because she help me gathering the sinners.

Zerase: Because we're practically bound--moon and stars always together in the night sky.

Yuko: Because Hoshi-chan and Yuko-chan is so cute!

Zerase: -whisper to Ai- Should we execute her?

Ai: I'll do that.

Mokona: And third question, which one of you the oldest?

Yuko: None, practically. We're both so old we forgot what age we are in.

Zerase and Ai: -nods-

Mokona: Mokona see...then, that last question concluded today's interview! See you next time!

Yuko: Haiz...Hoshi-chan! Ai-chan! How if we...

Zerase: Not this time. Ai, now!

Ai: ...Do you truly wish to perish?

Yuko: What the--kyaaah!

...And Yuko was sent to hell...as an exchange, Zerase also sent to hell much later... (-CLAMP and Miyuki Eto came, slap the authoress: _who do you think you are!?-_) Just kidding, heheh :)

**The End**


End file.
